My Little Club Penguin?
by Patirisu8
Summary: Gary accidentaly creates a machine that teleported everything to My Little Pony world. Now they must survive in this world without a trace in their life. And there's more: ERA (The mother of all Alicorns) IS CHASING ROOKIE AND TRYING TO KILL HIM BECAUSE HE'S A MALE ALICORN! Will they survive? I own nothing but my OC's, and my sister own her Penguin.
1. The Accident!

**I just wanted to say I own nothing: I don't own my little pony or Club Penguin. Thanks, if you're Reading this. I just own my OC's, and my sister let me borrow her OC, Madeline, know as Ysabell10 here (and in Club Penguin). **

Gary: Ok, I created a new machine that's able to teleport us to another dimension. But I need someone to test it before I could enter in it. Y'know. It's kinda dangerous. Any of you are going?

Rookie: I'm out *leaves*.

Patirisu: Me too!

Ysabell: *Grabs Patirisu's flipper* Stop being a coward. Let's enter in this machine and see what dimension we can get into!

Patirisu: Ugh *sigh* fine. Rookie, come here, you're going with us. *Grabs Rookie's flipper* Ok, Gary. We're going in this... thing. But I'm advising you: if this thing kill me, Ysabell or Rookie I swear I'll haunt you forever!

Rookie: Where's Ysabell? *Looking around*.

Ysabell: *plucking the petals of a flower* Loves me, loves me not, loves me, loves me not *see only one petal left* LOVES ME!

Rookie: *pulling the last petal* Loves you not!

Ysabell: *Hugs and shakes Rookie violently* Noo, the flower says you love me! (flowers aren't seers, kid!)

Rookie: *sigh* Dang, you girls are really annoying. Back off! *Pushes Ysabell* Let's just end this thing so I can eat my sandwich in peace again.

Patirisu: Are you guys ready?

Ysabell and Rookie: *nods*.

Gary: Ok, you just need to put this helmet and then you'll go to the next dimension, ok?

But all of sudden, when he turns on the machine, Gary's machine started shaking violently and all the other EPF agents came, and seeing the machine shaking so hard, they flinched, but the machine sucked they all to another world.

Rookie: *waking up* W-where are we? Where am I? *looking around* _It looks like a field. But, where are the others?_

Suddenly Rookie heard a groan. It was Patirisu's.

Patirisu: Rookie? Is that you?

Rookie couldn't see very well, because of the machine, so he couldn't see that Patirisu was a bit different.

Rookie: Of couse it's me. Why are you asking that?

Rookie opened slowly his eyes, to see Patirisu, but as a pony, or better, a pegasus and unicorn at the same time! She had a blonde messy hair (like Fluttershy's) with a pinky skin, green eyes with big eyelashes, she had three flowers with some sparkles in her flank. She was a filly.

Rookie: Wow! How do I look like?

Patirisu: You have a green skin, with a messy blonde hair (I bet you know the pilot episode, his hair was like the Young filly's one), with a propeller hat, your red glasses and your eyes are blue, and that's all... I think. Oh, and you're a... I dunno, you have a horn and wings, you're half-unicorn half-pegasus I think. You're a filly like me.

Rookie: But you have a draw in your flank. Why I don't have one? *Looks at his flank*

Voice: What's all this noise about?

Rookie and Patirisu: Jet?

Jet: Yeah... what happened?

Patirisu: Oh no! He's ponyfied too!

Jet had a red fur, with an Orange messy hair, black glasses covering his blue eyes, Strong wings, a jetpack in the flank y'know, a cutie mark), with a tie in the neck, along with a suit, or half of it (ponies don't wear pants, I think).

Jet: Ponywhat?

Rookie: Something like that...

Jet: Why are you guys ponies *see his reflex in the water* Why am I a pony?

Voice 2: I think I'm not the only one...

Rookie: Ysabell? You too?

Ysabell was a half-pegasus and half-unicorn as 'Patirisu' says, with a milk skin, a brown messy hair, with a pink cap with a pink pokeball in front of it, green eyes, and an eclipse cutie mark. She's also a filly.

Ysabell: Yeah. I like it, but, why I'm different from my original form?

Rookie: Probably is the bug of Gary's machine...

Patirisu: Oh my cod!

Jet: What happened?

Patirisu: Rookie said something smart! *grab a camera* Say it again! I'll film it because it's a big day!

Rookie: I'm so dumb to you guys?

Ysabell: No exactamente! Un segundo *gets nervous* ... porque estoy hablando en Español? (_Translation_: Not exactly! One second... why am I talking in Spanish?)

Jet: Try to talk in english! When you're nervous you talk in Spanish, is your habit, remember?

Ysabell: Oh, right... anyways, how are we going to get home? Are we stuck in there? Where's Gary? Why am I shouting?!

Patirisu: Let's see if I can answer in the sequence... I dunno, yes, somewhere around this field, because you're psychotic!

Ysabell: *Burns in anger* Psychic!

Patirisu: No, this time I really meant psychotic. But, I'm feeling that we're going to have trouble...

Voice 3: Join the club!

Patirisu: *turns* Jamie? Christopher? Dot? Gary? Delta and Alpha? PH? And... The Director?

The Director: *In the shadows* I might say... GARY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Gary: *shrink* It's not my fault! It's the machine's fault!

The Director was about to punch Gary's face when Dot stood between them and started scolding both.

Dot: Put yourself together. Ten minutes in this world and we just turned into... animals!

PH: Actually, we were animals a long time ago...

Dot: Y'know what I meant!

Rookie: Guys...

Patirisu: I think we're going to die.

Rookie: Guys...!

Ysabell: We must resist! It's not like a jungle, is it?

Rookie: GUYS! *He got everyone's attention* As a comm leader I would say: We're going to be fine! We're going to fix the machine and go back home safe and sound!

Jamie: And as Rookie himself?

Rookie: As Rookie I'd Say: SHUT YOUR MOUTHS I CAN'T HEAR MY THOUGHTS!

Ysabell: Maybe because you have nothing to think about!

Rookie: So funny...

Christopher: Agents, I don't want to surprise you, but... *points at a city next to them*

Patirisu: A city? It means more crazy ponies around?

They went to there when they bumped on someone, or better saying, somepony. It was a purple alicorn. Guess who?

Alicorn: Oh, I'm sorry. Are you ok?

PH: We're fine. Who are you?

Alicorn: The name's Twilight! And your names are?

Rookie: I'm Rookie. These are Patirisu, Ysabell, Christopher, Jamie, Gary, Dot, and JPG.

Twilight: And that pony on the shadows? *Pointing to The Director*

Rookie: Oh, I almost forgot! She's The Director, she's our leader.

Ysabell: And my mom! *smiles*.

Rookie: Anyways, where are we?

Twilight: You're in ponyville... *looks at Rookie, Ysabell and Patirisu again* Oh my, it can't be!

* * *

**That's all for today. **

**Since I didn't tell how were the other ponies you can imagine how they are. I own nothing, again. Try to guess what happened to Twilight to be scared! Goodnight and bye!**


	2. At Ponyville

**Again, I own nothing. Feel free to review! Oh yeah: OBS - Plann changing: (She told me) Ysabell's cutie mark will be a pokeball with a heart at the side of it and a crown on the pokéball. Mine will change too: I'll have a yin&yang cutie mark.**

Twilight looked at them for 20 minutes without blink for the fillies, who got really scared, by the way.

Rookie: This is getting scary... *shaking hoof in front of Twilight's face* Hm, hello, Mrs Twilight?

Twilight: *back to reality* Where was I? Oh, yeah! YOU THREE ARE ALICORNS!

Patirisu: And?

Twilight: You three are alicorns! Don't you understand? You have amazing powers that no pony have! You three are Sunshine, Alpha and Omega! That's amazing!

Christopher: Sunshine and what?

Twilight: There is a phophecy here in ponyville that three young fillies, all alicorns, will come to ponyville and defeat King Damon! I bet you're the prophecy's fillies!

Gary: What? They aren't the fillies!

Twilight: Oh yeah? Look at their right hooves!

She pointed to the fillies hooves: Patirisu had a sun signal, meaning the Sunshine. Ysabell had the Alpha sign on the hoof (sorry I can't put the signal in there, but you know, it's the Omega signal with na A on it), and Rookie had the Omega signal in the right hoof (Ω).

Rookie: Whoa! When did this appear?

Patirisu: I don't know, all I know is that this thing appeared on our flippers, or hooves.

PH: And what's that 'prophecy' you're talking about?

Twilight: Oh, nothing important. I'll tell you later. What if I show you to ponyville?

Jamie: That would be great! But... about those drawings on our flanks...

Jamie pointed to their cutie marks. Jet had a jetpack on the flank, Dot have two theater masks, one smiling and another crying, both gray. PH have three paws on her flank (since she's good with animals), Gary had agear and na explosion as a cutie mark, Delta and Alpha had a Diamond and a Moon cutie mark (Alpha with the Diamond and Delta with the Moon), Jamie had a flower cutie mark, Christopher had a thunder with a cloud cutie mark, and The Director have a feather and a letter cutie mark (I bet you know who she is...)

Twilight: Oh, these things are called cutie marks! They point your talento that makes you diferente from other ponies. Don't worry, Rookie. You don't have a cutie mark yet, but you'll find your special ability!

Rookie: I guess...

Twilight: Oh, I have to give you three something. Just follow me!

All the ponies, or penguins, followed Twilight until they reached the library, where she got three eggs, all looked fine and they had fire drawings on the shells.

Patirisu: What are these eggs? *points to the eggs*

Twilight: You three must take it! *give to the three alicorns, who gladly get them* I was keeping them for the three 'chosen ones'. You are these three ponies, so you must keep them.

Patirisu: And what kind of animal is in these eggs?

Spike: You have to wait and see!

Rookie: A dragon!

Spike: I'm not any dragon! My name's Spike, and I'm a fire-breathing dragon! *Breathes a weak fire* Well, I need practice...

Twilight: Talking about practice, you need to practice your magic, with your horns. You too, The Director, Gary and Dot! *Points at Dot, Gary and The Director*.

Dot, Gary and The Director: Ok!

Ysabell: Guys, the eggs are shaking! Are they going to hatch?

Twilight: No. It will take some weeks, but I'm sure you'll like their birth!

Rookie: Let's explore Ponyville!

Everyone (except Rookie and Twilight): Yeah!

**At Ponyville, with the mane 6...**

Applejack: Hey there, Twily! Who are your friends in there? *points at the EPF agents*

Twilight: These are Gary, Dot, PH, Jamie, Christopher and The Director! *Points at the three fillies* These are 'the chosen ones'!

Pinkie Pie: The Chosen Ones? *get dressed as a clown* Yay! We need a party with baloons, clowns, cake and more baloons!

Ysabell and Rookie: *scared* AH! CROWN!

Patirisu: Scared Kitties!

Ysabell and Rookie: Shut up!

Pinkie Pie: Sorry... I didn't know you two were so scared of clowns. I'll cut the clowns of the list...

Rookie: That's ok. Hm, what do you guys know about cutie marks?

Rainbow Dash: Oh! Cutie Marks are aweasome! Y'know, I was the first one to get my cutie mark in my class, and my cutie mark is the most aweasome cutie mark eve...

Applejack: Rainbow Dash! Don't be so conceited! Oh, dear. One day you'll get your own cutie mark, you just need to find your special talent!

Rookie: But how will I get my cutie mark if I don't know anything?

Patirisu: Oh, c'mon! We'll find your special talent!

Voice: And I know exactly how you're going to find it!

Rookie: Who's that?

Voice 2: I'm Sweetie Belle, these are Scootaloo and Applebloom! We're the CMC!

Rookie: Thanks, but I don't want to join the CMC!

Scootaloo: We can help you to win your cutie mark!

Rookie: I'm in!

Patirisu: Cool, but can we join it? *Points at Ysabell* We know how the other's special talents!

Ysabell: Yeah!

CMC: Ok!

**At the CMC Clubhouse:**

Rookie: Do you know something about the King Damon?

Scootaloo: I know something, but you can't tell anyone!

Ysabell: We promise!

Scootaloo: Ok, all I know is that King Damon, along with Era, his sister, he wants to kill all the male alicorns. It means *points at Rookie* You!

* * *

**What a way to end a story. Oh no, King Damon and Era want to kill Rookie! Any suggestions for the next chapter? Please read and review!**


	3. Talents?

**More chapters, yay! I own nothing, again. My sister is trying to change her name, and, if her name will change, it means i'll have to change her name on the stories, too. Read carefully this. AN: I'll post two chapters today since I'm going to stay out for a while. **

Rookie: *panicking* WHAT? WHY? WHERE? WHO?

Ysabell: *slashing Rookie* Put yourself together, Rookie! *Turning to the CMC* Is there a way to help him, please?

Scootaloo: Change your name, your birthday, cut that horn, and change your city. Ta-dah! You're a pegasus!

Patirisu: Isn't that going to hurt?

Sweetie Belle: You choose - cut your horn and bleed to death.

Rookie: *looking around* Where's the sandpaper?

Patirisu: Fool... *Turning to the CMC* Ok, we'll hide his horn with his propeller hat! *put propeller hat on Rookie's horn* See? No difference!

Applebloom: But they know he *points to Rookie* doesn't have a cutie mark!

Rookie: Sorry, but the 'he' here have a name!

Patirisu: Really? Then what's your name? *looking at Rookie with a curious face*

Rookie: *sweating* Uuuhhh, that's classified. Anyways, I'm from EPF!

Patirisu: About the EPF! We should call ourselves Elite Pony Force, since we're ponies now!

Ysabell: Sounds great! And what do you think Sor... I mean, Rookie?

Rookie: *Looking a bit angry at Ysabell* Whatever *Using its horn to communicate with her* _Are you crazy? You almost told my name!_

Ysabell: _It wouldn't happen if you didn't tell your real name to me, Soren!_

Rookie: _Don't call me that! _

Ysabell: _Whatever _*Back to reality* Sooo, if they know that Rookie doesn't have any cutie mark, then we have to get one for him!

Applebloom: Well, Applejack said that you can't force your cutie mark to appear! She will appear with time! Cutie marks are MAGIC *do that thing that spongebob does about Imagination*!

Ysabell: Whatever! Rookie, put that helmet, you're going to fly! *put a helmet on Rookie's head and push him from a mountain*

Rookie: Say what? *falls* AHHH!

**While that, on Ponyville...**

Jet: I don't believe we're on a city made of PONIES! That's all Gary's fault *facehoof*

Gary: Well, I must work on my next inventions. They're getting crazy. Do you guys think we're going to go home before Herbert find out?

Jet: I dunno. Do you expect a miracle to fall from the sky? *hear a shout* What the?

When he said that, Rookie fell from the sky and fall ON Jetpack Guy (Yeah, the words are painful).

Rookie: *falling on Jet* Uhh, hi Jet!

Jet: *Raising* Rookie? Why did you fall from sky?

Rookie: *talking fast* I'm trying to win my cutie mark so Damon and Era won't find me and kill me. I tried everything when Ysabell pushed me from a mountain and I tried to fly but I didn't fly and I fall on you. I tried to use sandpaper to cut my horn and change my name but it didn't work, and I bet Era and Damon know my real name is Soren!

Jet: Your name is Soren?

Rookie: Uh, forget the last part!

Ysabell: Hi guys. Yeah, Rookie. Fly isn't your special ability...

Rookie: Don't you say?!

Twilight: *coming in* It doesn't matter, now. Rookie, Patirisu, Ysabell, Gary and the other unicorns. I'll train you to use your magic well! Rainbow Dash will teach you how to fly. Fluttershy will teach you how to be kind with the animals. Pinkie Pie will teach you how to be optmist. Rarity will teach how to be kind. And Applejack will teach you how to be honest and tough.

Jet: I don't need flying lessons!

Jet tried to fly, but he falls all of sudden. Everyone laughs at him.

Jet: I wanted my jetpack right now.

Rookie: *Looking at Jet and Patirisu and Ysabell* Guys, I'll try to fly again *tries to fly, and fly away* I did it!

Ysabell: Then why when I pushed you from that mountain you didn't fly?

Rookie: Because I need determination, not another phobia! *Looking at Twilight* Ok, what's the next step?

Suddenly, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo appeared behind them.

Scootaloo: Guys, I've heard about a talent contest tomorrow. Maybe we can win our cutie marks by entering!

Sweetie Belle: Yeah. But this time, let's switch our chores. I'll dance, Applebloom will sing and Scootaloo will do the scenario

Twilight: *facehoof* Well, one day you'll learn.

Rookie: A talent contest? Looks cool! Hey, *to Patirisu and Ysabell* what if we enter?

Ysabell: Sounds amazing, but... what will we do?

Rookie: Sing?

Patirisu: Rookie, we all know you're not a good singer!

Rookie: Did you ever heard me singing?

Patirisu: No, but...

Rookie: So you can't say I'm not a good singer.

Ysabell: TAKE THAT!

Patirisu: Get lost! *turns to Rookie*

Rookie: Alright. Anyone there have a microphone?


	4. Castle of Glass (Extra Chapter)

**I own nothing. Again: I'm posting the second chapter of the third chapter, meaning this is the fourth chapter but is also the second chapter. AN: The music is Castle of Glass from Linkin Park.**

Gary: *Giving Rookie a microphone* Here you go, but... are you sure you want to do this?

Rookie: Of course. I sang to Cadence one time. She said I have a natural voice. But, I'll just know that if I sing here, and now!

Rookie got the microphone with his horn and took a deep breathe. It was the first time he was going to sing, and he wanted to be ready. Franky taught him a music one time, and he wanted to sing this music, since it was the easiest he knew. It was that or Can't hold us from Macklemore (yeah, Castle of Glass was the easiest and slowest). He started to sing (you must hear the music to understand):

_Take me down to the river bend_  
_ Take me down to the fighting end_  
_ Wash the poison from off my skin_  
_ Show me how to be whole again_

He was doing well. He was right, he had a natural voice, but he had to remember the whole music. He continued to sing while a crowd was forming around him and the other EPF agents.

_Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black, where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below_

The crowd was getting bigger and bigger. The ponies were smiling at Rookie's song, while the EPF agents were just waiting for him to fail in one note, but he was doing well. Maybe that was his talent.

_Cause I'm only a crack_  
_ In this castle of glass_  
_ Hardly anything there for you to see_  
_ For you to see..._

The EPF agents were speechless. Rookie was a natural singer. Even if that was his talent, his cutie mark didn't show.

_Bring me home in a blinding dream_  
_ Through the secrets that I have seen_  
_ Wash the sorrow from off my skin_  
_ And show me how to be whole again_

_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see..._

Even being a good singer, his eyes were closed, and he didn't see the crowd around him.

_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything else I need to be!_

_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see...  
For you to see..._

Rookie opened his eyes to see that the ENTIRE CANTERLOT was looking at him. He got nervous and started trembling, and then became more nervous than never and fainted.

Jet: Rookie?

Rookie didn't answer. They took him to the hospital as fast as they could and when Rookie woke up he saw he was in a hospital. He tried to talk but nothing came. The shock of the crowd made him speechless.

Rookie: *using his horn to talk with Gary* _What happened to me?_

Gary: *Using his horn too* _Well, you're a good singer but you got nervous and fainted. It means that if you want to sing tomorrow you must lose your phobias of crowd._

Rookie: *Still using it's horn* _Yeah, I must... One day..._


End file.
